dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Devils Disco
447d11f6071f78f9150fa732e7302430.jpg " Why Devils Disco You ask ? - Well ever heard of the saying Daincing with the Devil Under the Pale Moon light ? Well, think of it like that. It'll start of swift and smooth sure - but God forbid you step upon the Devils toes. " '' 'Introducing: Devils Disco' The Devils Disco is a technique like no other, It challenges the limits of one's body pushing it to extremes that may stand as a challenge to those who have not yet exceeded past human limitations. Therefore, this technique is best suited for Warlocks as it too call for sigil signs. Dancing with the Devil refers to the series of traps that correlates with this technique. Warlocks are known for being well rounded - therefore, certain sacrifices are crucial to the success of Devils Disco. Those being leaving certain openings, or mirroring one's attacks that may seem foreign to you. Because this is what certain dances rely on - being able to mirror your partner, adapt to their rhythm and to move as they do. Devils Disco originated from a legend, Zorgon vs Skull Black - this legends about two immortal beings that fought forever. It's considered the Devils Disco. because these two were brothers who consdered these spars as dances. It was than revamped by a group of mercenaries by the Name of Nightstalkers a group of defected Warlocks all coming from different school of Warlocks whom allowed their Greed for money to surpas their Warlock pledge. However - not all of them are bad most hate all Warlocks stand for due to it being something they were not given the choice to do but moreso forced into at a young age. NightStalkers are currently ran by Ello Lockwood who challenges these Warlocks by forcing them to embrace everything they hate about being a Warlock. ( it also consist of Tobi Mercury due to being blackmailed by Black Knights Ghost) The Technique Itself though is very violent and very little of it consist of taking an enemy in unharmed. In other Words very few have witnessed Devils Disco without having to meet the Devil himself - personally. ' - Tools' ''"The techniques for fighting with a silver sword derive from traditional swordsmanship, yet with a few essential differences. No parries and ripostes, mainly steps, evasive moves, pirouettes, and other acrobatics." '' One of the perks of this style is it’s flexibility. The Devils Disco has allowed a variety tools and artilleries depending on what that user values most, these A Warlock carries two swords - but only wields one at a time, so the other hand is free to cast signs. Generally speaking, the silver blade is more effective against anything supernatural (werewolves, genies, vampires, ghosts, etc.) and the steel blade is more useful against mutants, humanoids and ordinary beasts. However, A steel and silver sword is traditional - Due to advancement in technology. It’s expanded severely. Here are just a few examples of what a Warlock may use as : *''Silver/Steel Swords *''Bows & Arrows'' *''Pistols w/ Silver Bullets'' *''Axe'' *''Daggers'' *''Knives'' *''Pump Guns'' *''Staffs'' *''Shields'' *''SIlver coated Grenades ( These can also consist of poisons etc.)'' *''Spears'' *''Maces'' *''Flame Throwers'' *''Nunchucks'' 'Basics (''w/o' '''Weapons)' ''Stance Like Capoeira which also follows the general basis of Dancing Devils Disco focuses on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down any opponent whether large or small and the upper body to assist those movements and occasionally attack as well. It features a series of complex positions and body postures which are meant to get chained in an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, conferring the style with a characteristic unpredictability and versatility. '''- Stick and Move'' tumblr_o6s0kiiMqg1ujwg5zo1_500.gif tumblr_o5htf4dvr21ujwg5zo1_500.gif " Think of it like dancing The less you think of it the faster and better you are ! " Stick and move requires constant movement; you’re literally rocking back and forth or side to side at an attempt at either faking an opponent or increasing chances at connecting with your opponent. It's always best for you to allow your opponent to hit first thus making the Stick and move easier to the point you can mirror that attack with a punch of your own. However, If you both refuse to lay the first hit - it's always best to fake an attack and because your legs at an constant motion '''Advance (''w/ ''Weapons) DD6.gif ''- One - Man Army'' The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. DD8.gif DD1.gif ''- D&D Method'' Practitioners of the Devils Disco offensive abilities lie in their swordsmanship; it’s particularly meant to fair against vast numbers but proves paramount when used against a single being. The true nature behind this ability is fairly simple – however, effective. It’s meant to brew raw power with superior speed and correlate it into a single power-house technique proven reckoning upon the battle field. It starts with stance, the blows from the blade are meant to be dull but precise, when fighting in numbers it’s best to be dull with your attacks. Heavy/strong attacks – ask of too much focus sometimes slowing you down leaving you to open to outside attacks. However, with quick attacks and constant movement you’re able to move fluidly with no interruption in your flow, at least by you because if interrupted by an outside factor it allows you to easily defend and bounce back with a counter of your own. This includes Parry or any other counter maneuver that requires a level head and a substantial amount of acrobat. Dddd2.gif DDDD1.gif Dddd3.gif ''- Stun & Effect'' As a swordsman – it’s always best your sights remain on a weak point. Everything and everyone has a weak point, fortunately all people have the same weak points, in humans there are certain areas which are likely to lead to a break if struck precisely. They are located in the weaker points of the skeletal structure of the body. The points when hit with an effective strike can be used to disable an opponent, and then to take advantage of a situation. These tend to be around weaker bone structures such as the "floating ribs", the hinges of the jaw, and the sides of joints such as the knee or elbow. This is the stun aspect of the technique; it allows a practitioner to follow through to their opponent with acute striking speed, ranging from two to four. For example – say person A allows their body to be open to the first strike of a practitioner of the Devils Disco, if connected with their weak points no matter the power implemented on the strike their body would falter and be proven render less aka stunned however, depending on the strength of said opponent this could be for a second or either millisecond either way more than enough time to allow A Warlock to follow up with a strike or spell of his own. DDDD6.gif ''- Striking '' Now that you’ve stunned the opponent, it’s time to strike. The best part of striking is – that it follows no standard set of rules. It’s fluid, it’s left to the practitioner’s judgement, however – the thing is the stun doesn’t allow much time for thought so it’s always best that their quick and on the thought. Yes, when freestyle dancing it’s always up to your body to guide your movements in ways you see fit. However, it’s recommended you premeditate your actions prior to stunning them, this way you’re striking are easy, more fluid and without restraint – to heighten the effectiveness of your attack. It’s always best your feet move with these strikes, follow the glare of your blade with your toes – thus allowing your body to easily evade and defend. However, that’s to be explained at a later time. If you strike with an intention, you strike with meaning. In other words, if you strike blindly with hopes of hitting you open yourself too crucial attacks. So, always hit with a target in mind. Even when you dance or disco, there is always a climax you’re building up for. The point of this method is to deal extremely accurate blows and quick maneuvers before your opponent can react. ''Swift-Striking Techniques '' DD23.gif DDDDD1.gif dddd9.gif DDDD7.gif *''Three foot Talon strike !'' The user slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they did not attack at all (in fact, to the casual observer it would look like the user simply walked past the victim). Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away, or three meters (verses, as the name suggests), does their opponent realize the attack. It seems to employ elements of iai (instant sword-draw-and-resheath) since it is generally initiated (though not always) with the user moving towards the intended target(s) with an unsheathed blade and walking past them before sheathing it back. It is usually at this point that the victims start manifesting and feeling the effects of this high-speed attack. The actual attack itself, however, is never seen clearly due to the speed implemented. The technique is highly versatile, since with it, the user can slash multiple targets at once, and if they so wish, the damage they inflict can be as fatal or as incapacitating as they like *''Wings of a Dragon strike !'' A thrusting technique, as a Warlock you’re accessible to both chi-magik and magik ability, by doing this you can enable your sword to create a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst its way through a thick wall as if fired from a gun. Powerful as it is, it could just as easily be countered by a similar attack. *''One Edge Flames (Moyasu sign included)'' This is another swift draw-and-sheathing technique and it slices the opponent's torso with three horizontal burning cuts. These cuts, leaving an internal burn to whomever it’s in the midst of the attack. *''Freezing Cut'' The User sheaths his/her sword from top to bottom and the streak mark they create with the "chilled" spell and moderate the sword into freezing the opponent's blood. Brook claims that the wind produced from his sword's slashing in this technique contains the essence SIMILAR to the chilling winds of the underworld itself. DDDD10.gif *''Twin Vanilla Mermaids'' An aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant, User first positions themselves in mid-air several feet above their target and then performs a descending Bond En Avant spinning downwards in an attempt to spear his target. Like, this technique managed to tear its way through a surfaces outer covering, In this maneuver the Warlocks body is moving so fast that anything it’s in contact with would simply break at the sheer pressure of the wind the practitioner created Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fantasy Category:Information Category:Warlock Category:Mercury family